Derecho de asilo
by Kirah69
Summary: Peter está huyendo de un nido de vampiros a los que ha cabreado. Busca un lugar donde refugiarse antes de que lo alcancen cuando se topa con una iglesia, un lugar donde los vampiros no pueden entrar. La reacción del cura que vive allí ante la bestia que echa las puertas abajo no es para nada la que se espera. Ahora solo hay que encontrar una manera de deshacerse de los vampiros.


Estaban cerca, podía verlos en la periferia de su visión, fundiéndose con las sombras de la noche. Eran demasiados. ¿Dos o tres? Sin problema, podía acabar con ellos. ¿Más de una docena de vampiros? ¿Quizás una veintena? Eso era otro tema. Ahora mismo su única opción era correr y encontrar un lugar donde refugiarse antes de que decidieran dejar de jugar con él y atacar (porque los vampiros son más rápidos que los hombres lobo y solo se estaban divirtiendo persiguiéndolo). Entonces la vio, una señal luminosa más propia de un club de estriptis, una simple cruz rosa. Distinguió tras ella entre la cortina de lluvia e iluminada tan solo por un par de farolas una iglesia. Una pequeña iglesia en medio de aquel barrio marginal casi abandonado. No pudo evitar pensar que esto era una broma cósmica.

Peter entró en una iglesia por primera vez en su vida. Reventando la puerta principal, pero eso son tecnicismos (estaba abierta de todos modos, ¿pero cómo iba a saberlo?). Avanzó hasta que llegó a la última fila de bancos, el agua que empapaba su cuerpo salpicando el suelo, y se apoyó con las manos en las rodillas intentando controlar su respiración agitada. Podía oír incluso desde ahí a los vampiros siseando furiosos, rodeando la iglesia, pero ellos no podían entrar, sabía que ahí estaba seguro. Entonces escuchó un latido acelerado que no era el de un vampiro (los suyos eran lentos y estables, voluntarios y no siempre necesarios). Levantó la cabeza, sus colmillos aún llenando su boca y sus ojos brillando. Allí, junto a un lampadario con cuatro velas encendidas y un apagavelas en la mano, estaba el cura de la iglesia. O eso parecía por su atuendo, una sotana negra y un alzacuellos, porque realmente parecía demasiado joven para ser cura, apenas llegaría a los veinte. El chico (porque difícilmente se le podía llamar hombre) le miraba boquiabierto con sus ojos brillando casi dorados por la luz de las velas. Peter ocultó rápidamente todos sus rasgos de hombre lobo y se incorporó.

—Buenas noches—le saludó con una amigable sonrisa (o eso intentó).

—¡¿Qué demonios eres tú?!—gritó el chico, aferrándose ahora al apagavelas como si fuera un arma.

—No creo que un cura deba hablar así—comentó despreocupado. Bueno, si tenía que matar al cura lo haría, lo único que le preocupaba era si el lugar dejaría de ser sagrado si lo hacía.

—Ni yo creo que nadie deba entrar en la iglesia así y- ¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Todo eso es sangre?—exclamó mirando su jersey.

Peter esperaba que pensara que era el color del jersey, al fin y al cabo había más rojo que blanco (debería empezar a vestir de negro como su sobrino).

—¿Me acojo a sagrado?—preguntó tanteando.

—Eso se abolió hace siglos y era solo para ciertos delincuentes, no para asesinos. ¿A quién has matado?—preguntó blandiendo el apagavelas.

—¿Secreto de confesión?

—No te estoy confesando. Vete a confesar a la policía—replicó, blandiendo su arma como si no tuviera control de sus brazos.

Era interesante, desde luego esta no es la reacción que se esperaba. Esperaba miedo, y podía olerlo en él, pero estaba luchando contra él y enfrentándolo con agresividad y bravuconería.

—Me temo que si salgo ahora seré aniquilado por una horda de vampiros.

—Va- ¿Vampiros?—ahora le miró dubitativo, como si estuviera loco.

—Sí, ya sabes, los hombres lobo no nos llevamos bien con los vampiros—respondió y dejó asomar sus garras y brillar sus ojos.

—Hombres lobo. Vampiros y hombres lobo. Genial. Creo que he bebido demasiado vino.

Dejó el apagavelas junto a la mesa (porque, en serio, ¿qué bien iba a hacerle contra esas garras?) y se dirigió a una puerta al fondo a la derecha que debía de dar a la rectoría. Desde luego esa no era la reacción que Peter esperaba.

—No te quedes ahí, vas a asustar a cualquiera que entre—le dijo el cura, indicándole que lo acompañara.

—No creo que nadie deba siquiera acercarse a este edificio. No es que nadie vaya a hacerlo con el diluvio que hay fuera, pero, ya sabes, vampiros.

—Uuugh—gruñó mirando al techo como si hablara con el altísimo—. Cierra la puerta, si es que puedes hacer eso—le ordenó.

Abrió un cuadro eléctrico dentro de la rectoría y comenzó a bajar interruptores. Peter vio la luz de la señal rosa apagarse antes de cerrar las puertas (por suerte no estaban rotas porque el cerrojo no había estado echado) y siguieron el resto de luces dentro de la iglesia. La única luz que quedaba estaba en la rectoría. Cuando se asomó, el cura estaba preparándose un café.

—¿Cómo lo tomas?—le preguntó el chico, sacando otra taza.

—Con dos de azúcar.

El lugar era pequeño, con una cocina básica a la derecha, un sofá viejo de dos plazas a la izquierda con una mesita de centro frente a él y un sillón a su lado, y una mesa con dos sillas en una esquina al fondo, pequeña incluso para que comieran dos personas, junto a un pasillo con dos puertas, que debían de ser el cuarto de baño y el dormitorio. Quizás lo único remarcable era la librería que ocupaba toda la pared junto a la puerta. Tenía cajones en la parte inferior y por lo demás estaba llena de libros, y no eran solo libros religiosos.

—Siéntate—le ordenó el cura. Le lanzó una toalla para que se secara y dejó su taza en la mesita de centro frente al sofá. Él se sentó en el sillón, que bien podría tener más años que él, y tomó un largo sorbo de su café.

Peter obedeció, simplemente porque no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Pasó entre el estrecho espacio entre los muebles y se sentó en el sofá. Echó un sorbo al café, que era bastante corriente, pero no esperaba más viendo dónde vivía.

—Empieza a hablar—le dijo el cura.

—¿Sobre qué?—preguntó con fingida ignorancia.

—Sobre el partido de los Lakers de anoche. ¡¿Tú qué crees?! ¿Por qué demonios hay una horda de vampiros rodeando mi iglesia?

—De nuevo creo que un cura no debería hablar así—señaló. Ante la mirada molesta del chico puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró—. Había ido a buscar un objeto que me han encargado encontrar cuando me topé con un nido de vampiros mayor de lo habitual y... bueno, no les hizo mucha gracia e intentaron matarme. Conseguí escapar y aquí estoy.

—Demasiado resumido, pero vale por ahora—lo dejaría pasar, solo por el momento—. Así que los vampiros no pueden entrar en la iglesia, suelo sagrado imagino.

—Exactamente.

—Pero los hombres lobo sí.

—No nos vemos afectados por estas cosas—respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Por qué no?

—Quién sabe, es magia, no es fácil de comprender por qué actúa como actúa.

—Dios no es magia—replicó frunciendo el ceño.

—Disculpa, pero no voy a discutir sobre dios, soy ateo.

—¡¿Qué?! Has venido a por protección a una iglesia, donde los vampiros no pueden entrar por el poder de dios, ¿cómo puedes no creer en Dios?

—Pero qué intolerante eres—negó con la cabeza en desaprobación mientras tomaba otro sorbo del mejorable café.

—¡No soy intolerante! Cada uno puede creer en lo que quiera, pero no comprendo cómo alguien que está recurriendo al poder de Dios para salvar su vida puede no creer en Dios.

—Nunca dije que fuera el poder de dios. La magia funciona la mayor parte del tiempo con el poder de la creencia, de la voluntad y la imaginación. Tienes que creer para que la magia funcione. Antiguamente las pirámides poseían magia, los tempos aztecas, los tótems indios, etcétera, pero cuando dejaba de haber gente que creyera en ellos perdían su poder. Lo mismo sucede con las iglesias y otros símbolos cristianos o de otras religiones actuales. La gente cree en ellos y por eso poseen un poder mágico. Si la gente dejara de creer, no tendrían ningún poder.

El chico se quedó pensativo, con la taza de café entre sus manos y mirando a algún punto imaginario en la pared opuesta.

—De acuerdo, no voy a cuestionar algo que no he sido capaz de estudiar por mí mismo—dijo finalmente—. Supongo que esos vampiros se habrán ido por la mañana, ¿no?

—Me temo que no, eso de que el sol los convierte en ceniza es un cuento—dejó la taza en la mesa y entrelazó las manos pensativo. Había encontrado refugio, pero en realidad no le gustaba nada su situación actual—. Están bastante enfadados, permanecerán haciendo guardia hasta que salga y puedan matarme.

—Pero la gente comenzará a venir para la primera misa.

—No, no lo creo. Si la gente viniera tendría más oportunidades para escapar, no van a atacar delante de todos y los vampiros son buenos con la magia, tienen tiempo de sobra para lanzar algún conjuro sobre la iglesia que impida que la gente venga. Tal vez un hechizo desorientador que les haga ignorar la iglesia o algo así, es lo que yo haría.

—Eso suena fantástico, simplemente fantástico—gruñó sarcástico—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo escapar?

—Algo se me ocurrirá. Por el momento, ¿me dejarías una camiseta limpia?—le preguntó, señalando a su jersey cubierto de sangre—. Y unos pantalones, a ser posible.

—Aún no me has dicho de quién es toda esa sangre—le dijo levantándose del sillón. No quería manchas de sangre en su sofá después de todo.

—Vampiros. Sangran como cerdos.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no has matado solo vampiros?—le miró con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entornados.

—Porque eres un chico listo—respondió con un guiño.

La forma en que las mejillas del cura se colorearon de rojo fue adorable, aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo de admirarlo, se dio la vuelta y entró en la habitación dando un portazo.

Un minuto después salió con las manos vacías.

—No tengo nada que pueda valerte—le dijo ante su mirada inquisitiva—. Espera un momento.

Salió de la rectoría y le oyó abrir otra puerta. Poco después regresó con una camiseta y un pantalón de chándal en la mano. No lo que Peter habría escogido, pero no tenía muchas otras opciones.

—Ahí tienes, son de la caridad así que trátala bien.

—Por supuesto.

Se levantó y agarró el borde de su jersey para quitárselo.

—¡Wow, wow! ¿Qué haces?—le preguntó el chico, sus mejillas tiñéndose de rojo de nuevo. Con la piel tan pálida era imposible que no destacara.

—¿Cambiarme?—respondió confuso.

—Aquí no, ve al baño—le ordenó, señalando con el dedo a la otra puerta en el pequeño pasillo.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco y se quitó el jersey de todos modos. No se perdió la forma en que el cura se quedó mirando su torso. Escuchó su corazón acelerándose y percibió una nota de excitación en su olor. Quién iba a pensarlo. El chico tragó saliva y se dio media vuelta, colocándose frente a la cocina de espaldas a él. Comenzó a hurgar en los cajones y a sacar cosas probablemente al azar. Peter sonrió y se metió a baño. La ropa era algo ancha para él (al menos respecto a lo estrecha que le gustaba llevarla), pero era mejor que su ropa empapada de lluvia y sangre.

Cuando salió del baño, el cura estaba cocinando algo y tan solo le miró un momento de reojo. Se sentó en el sofá y sacó su móvil.

—No tendrás wifi por casualidad.

El chico resopló.

—¿Tú qué crees? No es que tenga un presupuesto precisamente amplio. La única tecnología aquí es mi móvil—respondió señalando a un modelo antiguo con tapadera en la mesita de centro—. ¿Ya sabes cómo vas a deshacerte de esos vampiros?

—Aún no.

—¿Y qué dem- qué estás haciendo jugando con el móvil?—preguntó molesto, golpeando innecesariamente fuerte la cuchara de madera en el borde de la sartén.

—A diferencia de la gente que se aburre en misa, no estoy jugando con el móvil, estoy accediendo a mis bestiarios y demás documentos buscando una solución.

—Oh, vale. Y la gente no usa el móvil en misa, los tengo prohibidos—replicó con una sonrisa satisfecha—. Además, tampoco se aburren, mis sermones son los mejores.

—Por supuesto, estoy deseando oír uno, cuando vuelva a resucitar.

—¿Cuando vuelvas a qué?—se dio bruscamente la vuelta, salpicando algo de salsa en el suelo con la cuchara.

Peter levantó la mirada de su móvil y la dirigió al chico.

—A resucitar, como Jesús—le dedicó una sonrisa con demasiados dientes.

—Espero que estés bromeando.

—Sí, muchos lo desearían también—regresó su atención a su teléfono, dejando que el cura lo mirara con la boca abierta por unos momentos antes de reaccionar y regresar a la cena.

Minutos después había dos platos de pasta con tomate en la pequeña mesa del rincón y agua para beber.

—¿No puedes llamar a alguien para que venga a ayudarte?—le preguntó el chico mientras cenaban.

—Estoy de paso por aquí, no conozco a nadie lo bastante como para que arriesguen sus vidas para sacarme de aquí—y pensándolo bien probablemente no había nadie que quisiera arriesgarse, ni allí ni en ninguna parte, para salvarle el culo.

—Espero entonces que tengas otras opciones.

—Por supuesto que sí. Los vampiros son buenos con la magia, pero yo también tengo mis trucos. Estoy buscando el hechizo más apropiado para librarme de ellos. Por desgracia no tengo muchos suministros aquí así que las opciones son reducidas.

—¿Y existen más criaturas aparte de hombres lobo y vampiros?—preguntó, prácticamente olvidándose de la comida en su plato.

Peter se percató de su curiosidad y de la absoluta falta de miedo. Había aceptado la situación muy rápidamente y ahora había un brillo en sus ojos, un deseo de aprender.

—Las que has oído hablar en los cuentos y las que no.

De ese modo, el cura y el hombre lobo pasaron la noche hablando sobre criaturas sobrenaturales y magia mientras Peter al mismo tiempo intentaba buscar un hechizo para deshacerse de los vampiros.

Ya de madrugada, Peter se echó a dormir en el sofá mientras el chico dormía en su habitación. No era fácil sucumbir al sueño escuchando a los vampiros moverse alrededor de la iglesia, pero el latido ahora relajado del chico le servía para concentrarse en algo que no fuera ellos. Sin embargo, apenas un par de horas más tarde lo oía levantarse y salía de la rectoría después de encender la vieja cafetera.

—¿Qué haces?—le preguntó cuando entró de nuevo, su voz algo ronca por el sueño y por tanto hablar anoche.

—Mi rutina matutina. Tengo que preparar todo para la primera misa.

—Te he dicho que no vendrá nadie—se dio la vuelta en el sofá, dándole la espalda sin intención alguna de levantarse.

—Dijiste que era probable que no viniera nadie, pero no es seguro así que, por si acaso, prepararé la misa como todos los días.

Peter respondió con un gruñido y maldijo para sus adentros cuando el olor del café consiguió despertarlo. Mientras el cura se preparaba, Peter se tomó tranquilamente un café y siguió investigando. No era fácil ni cómodo hacerlo desde el móvil, pero no tenía otra alternativa. Las campanas sonaron y pudo oír el latido del chico cada vez más nervioso, esperando que llegara la gente.

—Te dije que no vendría nadie—le dijo sin levantar la vista del móvil cuando entró en la rectoría y se desplomó en el sillón.

—¿Ya has encontrado una forma de echarlos de aquí?—replicó molesto.

—Puede, pero no creo que te guste.

—¿Y eso por qué?—preguntó receloso.

—¿Eres virgen?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué-? ¿Qué te importa a ti eso? No es asunto tuyo—respondió tropezando con sus propias palabras, su rostro coloreándose de un delicioso rojo.

—Tomaré eso como un sí—no pudo evitar una sonrisa, era tan inocente—. Para este hechizo hay que sacrificar a un virgen.

—¡¿Vas a matarme?!—exclamó levantándose del sillón.

—Cálmate, claro que no—sacudió la cabeza como si su reacción fuera ridícula—. La mayoría de las veces, cuando se habla de sacrificar a un o a una virgen, sirve tanto matarlos como quitarles la virginidad. No es cuestión de sacrificar al virgen sino de sacrificar su virginidad. Aunque por algún motivo la gente suele ignorar eso y elegir la opción mortal.

—Espera, entonces... ¿Quieres sacrificar mi virginidad? ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?

Peter le miró con una ceja levantada. Le costó un momento, pero vio en su rostro el instante exacto en que se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer.

—Oh, no. No, no, no. No vas a hacer eso conmigo. Iría al Infierno por eso, ni hablar—negó vehementemente sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Por hacerlo con un hombre?

—Por hacerlo, punto. Tengo voto de castidad. Además, si se enteraran me despedirían.

—¿Se puede despedir a un cura? Nadie tiene por qué enterarse, aquí solo estaremos tú y yo.

—Y Dios.

—Eso es cuestionable. El caso es que con tan pocos recursos como hay aquí es la única forma que he encontrado para librarnos de ellos. El ritual es sencillo y acabará con todos los vampiros en un kilómetro a la redonda. Además, basta con que te confieses después y problema solucionado, ya no irás al infierno. Tienes línea directa con dios, ¿no?—replicó burlón.

—Me pregunto si contará como asesinato decapitar a un hombre lobo—murmuró con las mandíbulas apretadas mirándole con toda la ira que era capaz de reunir (tendría que confesarse por eso también).

Peter sonrió y se levantó del sofá.

—Ve haciéndote a la idea, tenemos hasta esta noche, el ritual tiene que hacerse con la luna en el cielo. Voy preparándolo todo, espero que no te importe que manche un poco tu altar.

La luz de la luna entraba por la sencilla cristalera en la parte superior de la pared del altar. Había velas encendidas formando un círculo alrededor del propio altar y símbolos dibujados con una pasta hecha con cenizas, cera, vino y laurel sobre su superficie de piedra y en el suelo dentro del círculo.

—Voy a tener sexo con un hombre. Voy a tener sexo con un hombre. Voy a tener sexo con un hombre—repetía el cura una y otra vez intentando mentalizarse. Había tenido unas cuántas rabietas a lo largo del día, incluso había intentado salir de la iglesia, pero al tomarse con el rostro demoníaco de uno de los vampiros justo al abrir la puerta cerró de golpe y ya no volvió a negarse a ser el sacrificio—. ¡Ni siquiera soy gay, por el amor del Dios!—gritó, levantando las manos al cielo.

—Imagina que soy la virgen María.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Eso es tan blasfemo!—gritó horrorizado.

—¿Jesús entonces?

—¡Solo cállate!—quería tirarle el libro que tenía en las manos, pero al recordar que era un Biblia lo pensó dos veces.

—Es la hora. Quítate la ropa—le ordenó.

El chico retorció el libro en sus manos inquieto, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro y mirando entre Peter y el altar y el resto de la iglesia como si estuviera llena de feligreses. Finalmente se decidió. Dejó la Biblia a un lado y se quitó la sotana y la ropa interior dando la espalda al licántropo. Se giró, cubriéndose la entrepierna con las manos, y se acercó lentamente.

—Procura no borrar ningún símbolo—le dijo, extendiendo una mano hacia él para ayudarle a pasar sobre los huecos que dejaban los dibujos en el suelo.

—Va-vamos a hacer algo así y n-ni siquiera sé tu nombre—le dijo con voz temblorosa.

Peter arqueó las cejas. Era cierto, ni tan siquiera se habían presentado, tan solo pensaba en él como _cura_ o _chico_.

—Puedes llamarme Peter—le dijo, colocando una mano en su espalda, en esa pálida piel llena de lunares, suave y caliente. No podía decir que esto fuera un sacrificio para él, el chico se veía delicioso y su lobo estaba deseando probarlo.

—Padre Stiles.

—Oh, cariño, te aseguro que ahora mismo no puedo verte como _padre_.

El padre Stiles quiso replicar, pero Peter lo agarró en ese momento por la cintura y lo sentó en el altar. El chico sacudió sus extremidades y emitió un grito de sorpresa, primero por sus acciones y después por el frío de la piedra en su trasero.

—Túmbate, en un minuto estoy contigo.

Salió del círculo y se quitó la ropa, los ojos del padre Stiles siguiendo sus movimientos sin darse cuenta hasta que el lobo le miró y el rubor se extendió más allá de su cuello. Peter regresó al círculo con un bote de aceite para cocinar en la mano. Se subió al altar con un fluido movimiento y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el cura. Podía oír su corazón latiendo como el de un conejo en su pecho y a pesar de la vergüenza no apartaba los ojos de él, tal vez por miedo a su siguiente movimiento. Bueno, tendría que darle un buen show.

Vertió una generosa cantidad de aceite en sus dedos, recogió su pene aún flácido y sus bolas con la mano limpia y llevó la otra entre sus piernas. Recubrió su entrada con el aceite y deslizó sin dudarlo un dedo dentro. El padre Stiles le miró con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos y no podía despegar su mirada de la mano entre sus piernas.

—Pensé...—tragó saliva, intentando recordar cómo se hablaba—. Pensé que tú ibas... qué yo era el que...

—Por mucho que me encantaría quitarte también esa virginidad, y podemos hablar de ello más tarde, para un hombre esto es lo que cuenta como virginidad, al menos respecto a la magia. Demos gracias porque no haga falta que yo sea una mujer.

—¿Vas a dejar que yo...? ¿En serio?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Crees que porque soy mayor que tú o un hombre masculino, grande y fuerte voy a negarme a mí mismo disfrutar de placeres como este? Por mucho que los homófobos lo crean, tener una polla en tu culo no te hace menos macho, tan solo es una forma más de experimentar placer.

—No... ¿No duele?—preguntó, sus ojos aún pegados a la mano que ahora tenía dos dedos dentro de él y los trabajaba lentamente.

Peter sonrió, podía oler la excitación que emanaba de chico y estaba comenzando a ponerse duro.

—No voy a negarlo, al principio duele un poco. Incluso si la preparación es muy buena, sentirías una quemazón, pero eso se pasa al poco rato y entonces solo queda el placer. Y si tu pareja es buena puede ser tan intenso que consigues correrte incluso sin tocar tu polla. ¿Te gustaría algo así, Stiles?—le preguntó con voz profunda, saboreando su nombre.

El chico asintió con la cabeza sin pensarlo, sin comprender del todo lo que decía. Estaba demasiado absorto por los movimientos de la mano, por los dedos saliendo y desapareciendo de nuevo en el estrecho agujero. Llevó la mano a su propio miembro, ya medio duro, y lo frotó al mismo ritmo que veía moverse los dedos. Se preguntaba cómo se sentiría estar ahí dentro, en un lugar tan apretado.

Un gruñido encima de él lo despertó de su estupor. Los ojos de Peter estaban brillando y le miraba como si estuviera a punto de devorarlo. Stiles soltó su erección, dándose cuenta al fin de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Y-yo- ah... yo...

Peter se garró al borde de la piedra junto a su cabeza con su mano limpia y se inclinó sobre él.

—Sigue—le dijo con una voz que no era del todo humana—. Ponte duro para mí, Stiles. Dame una buena polla para meter en mi culo.

El padre Stiles levantó las caderas inconscientemente, un gemido escapando de sus labios y Peter no estaba siquiera tocándolo. Obedeció su orden porque ahora estaba demasiado excitado ya como para ignorarlo. Siguió frotándose, completamente duro ahora, sin apartar la mirada esta vez de los brillantes ojos del lobo. Podía sentir el presemen gotear sobre su vientre, aunque no estaba seguro de si era el suyo propio o el de Peter.

—Tan buen chico para mí—Peter prácticamente ronroneó, frotando su mejilla contra la de Stiles para marcarlo con su olor. El chico suspiró y presionó contra su caricia—. Creo que ya es suficiente, lo he dejado un poco más estrecho como premio—apenas acababa de meter el tercer dedo, pero quería sentirlo.

Sacó los dedos de su interior y cogió el bote de aceite para cubrir la erección del chico. Stiles sacudió sus caderas cuando frotó su miembro para cubrirlo bien. Peter sonrió, sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho. Se colocó con la erección del cura rozando su raja. La sostuvo con una mano y lentamente se penetró con ella. Stiles cerró los ojos y se aferró a los bordes del altar, con el gesto retorcido como si le doliera, pero Peter sabía que eso no tenía nada que ver con el dolor.

—Dios... Peter...—jadeó cuando se quedó quieto, el falo completamente sumergido dentro de él.

— _No pronunciarás el nombre de dios en vano_. ¿No es eso un pecado o algo así?—preguntó con una perversa sonrisa en el rostro.

—N-no lo sé, solo... Muévete, por favor—le suplicó. Intentó mover él mismo las caderas, pero el peso del licántropo lo tenía atrapado contra el altar. Necesitaba que se moviera o iba a volverse loco. Estaba tan duro y aquel interior se sentía _tan bien_. Estrecho y caliente y húmedo. Quería embestirle y follarlo, duro, rápido. Peter estaba torturándolo.

—Si lo pides tan dulcemente—Peter rio, maravillado por la reacción que había logrado en el cura. No le sorprendía, ¿qué joven en su sano juicio se privaba voluntariamente del sexo a menos que no tuviera ni idea del placer que suponía? Ahora lo convertiría en un adicto.

Sujetó al chico por las caderas firmemente contra el altar para evitar que se moviera y se levantó poco a poco hasta que solo quedó la punta dentro. Se dejó caer y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un gruñido casi animal al sentir la verga llegar profundo dentro de él, frotando sus paredes. No era tan gruesa como la de Peter, pero sí era más larga, justo como le gustaba. El chico también gritó, aferrándose a sus antebrazos, intentando inútilmente conseguir que le soltara.

Peter no le dio descanso, comenzó un ritmo rápido, brusco. Sabía que el chico no iba a aguantar mucho y si quería correrse él también tendría que ser así. Frotó su erección con una mano, sin soltar con la otra al padre Stiles, y este no pudo despegar los ojos del movimiento sobre su grueso falo. Se relamió esos carnosos labios suyos y tragó saliva. Peter no tenía que imaginar qué estaba pensando, se le veía en la cara. Quizás más tarde.

—Deja... Por favor, deja que me mueva—le pidió desesperado, con sus manos acariciando ahora sus muslos, su brazo y cualquier cosa que podía alcanzar.

Peter sintió lástima por él y finalmente lo soltó. Stiles se agarró a sus caderas y comenzó a embestir sin dudarlo en contrapunto a los movimientos de Peter. No era elegante ni coordinado, totalmente torpe en realidad, pero al menos se esforzaba. El hombre lobo gimió y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyándose en el altar con su mano libre cuando frotó su próstata.

—Q-qué... Eso...—tartamudeó el chico dubitativo, sin estar seguro de si había hecho algo bien o mal.

—Sigue...—gruñó Peter y se sorprendió cuando fue capaz de frotar su próstata una vez más, y otra, y otra, prácticamente con cada embestida. Dios, este chico tenía talento.

Sintió una mano alrededor de su nuca y abrió los ojos sin saber cuándo los había cerrado. Normalmente se enfadaría por ese gesto, no le gustaba que nadie le tocara en una zona tan vulnerable, pero en cuanto vio el rostro del chico comprendió lo que quería. Se inclinó sobre él y lo besó. No se extrañaría de que ese también fuera su primer beso, Stiles no sabía qué hacer con su lengua, pero no le importaba, estaba dispuesto a enseñarle y su lobo estaba feliz de arrebatarle otra primera vez.

No pudo disfrutarlo mucho sin embargo. El chico gimió en su boca y sus caderas se sacudieron perdiendo el poco ritmo que tenía, corriéndose dentro de él. Peter sintió el líquido fluir en su interior y un gruñido vibró en su pecho contento.

Sintió la magia como electricidad estática a su alrededor. Los símbolos que había pintado brillaron y una luz surgió del círculo, barriendo el suelo como una onda en el agua, expandiéndose y desapareciendo más allá de los muros de la iglesia. Pudo oír los gritos siseantes de los vampiros. No quedó ni uno.

Observó al chico, exhausto y ruborizado, con los labios hinchados y el sudor brillando en su piel. Miró su propia erección y por la forma en que la verga se estaba poniendo flácida dentro de él sabía que no iba a poder correrse así. Se incorporó y dejó salir el miembro, sintiendo el semen deslizarse por sus muslos. Avanzó sobre el chico hasta que sus rodillas alcanzaron la altura de sus hombros. Comenzó a masturbarse sin dejar de observar ese adorable rostro a punto de quedarse dormido.

—Stiles. Mírame, Stiles—le ordenó con voz algo ronca.

El chico abrió los ojos, que brillaban dorados con la luz de las velas. Se quedó embobado mirando su miembro con la boca entreabierta. ¿Cómo podía ser tan lascivo e inocente al mismo tiempo? Con un gruñido, Peter se tensó y el semen salpicó el ruborizado rostro, sus mejillas, su frente, esa adorable nariz y sus deliciosos labios. Stiles le miró con ojos muy abiertos, tragando las gotas de semen que caían dentro de su boca y relamiéndose los labios para probar un poco más.

—¿Eso era necesario?—preguntó aturdido, sin hacer el menor ademán de intentar apartarse.

—No, solo por diversión—respondió Peter con una sonrisa.

Le dio un último beso, saboreándose a sí mismo en su boca, y se bajó del altar de un salto. Llevó al cura, que apenas era capaz de moverse, en brazos hasta la rectoría y lo tumbó en su cama. Regresó al altar, se vistió y lo limpió todo (después de todo, aquello era su culpa). No se molestó en regresar a la rectoría, por los latidos del chico ya estaba durmiendo. Salió de la iglesia y se alejó de allí sin toparse con un solo vampiro.

Había pasado un mes y la cruz con luces de neón seguía allí. En serio, debería arrancarla él mismo, era ofensiva hasta para él. Por suerte no iba a seguir mucho tiempo encendida esa noche, el padre Stiles iba a estar demasiado ocupado como para recibir feligreses.


End file.
